


Lucy makes amends

by Moonblood13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblood13/pseuds/Moonblood13
Summary: This is based on season 1 episode 30 of fairy tail. Where Aquarius was angry about Lucy dropping her key. This is actually just Aquarius spanking Lucy which is cannon fact.





	Lucy makes amends

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years. I'm just trying to write something again. Hopefully I can actually finish this.

On an empty rocky shoreline, Lucy summons her celestial spirit, Aquarius, to apologize for dropping her key.

"Gate of the water bearer" she dips the key into the sea to unlock the gate.

Aquarius appears holding a bull whip. "What did I tell you about dropping my key?" 

Lucy puts her hands up, trying to calm the spirit. "I'm sorry it wasn't my fault." 

Aquarius anger wasn't the least bit affected by the deflection of blame. "Come here. I'll make you remember to not drop my key." Lucy gulps, as she moves to Aquarius's side in the water.

"20 lashes should help you keep from dropping my key again." Says the very angry spirit. Lucy nods, giving up getting out of the beating. "Bend over and lift up your skirt." Lucy silencely compiles, bending forward and hiking her skirt up. She holds the bunched up cloth just to give herself something to hold onto. 

Aquarius didn't hold back. The whip cracked in the air before it made contact. THWACK! The first hit was punctuated with a gasp for the blonde, who unprompted to do so started to count. "One." 

A deep red line was left across Lucy's backside. THWACK! "Two." Lucy voice cracks with pain. THWACK! "Three." THWACK! "Four." THWACK! "Five." Tears begin to fall as Lucy continues to try and fight them off. THWACK! "Six." Lucy was struggling to get the word out. The six red welts were already starting to burn. 

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! "Seven, eight, nine, ten." The tears were flowing openly. Lucy was still trying to get control of the tears. 

THWACK! "Eleven." Aquarius continues the beating mercilessly. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! "twelve, thirteen, fourteen." Lucy fell her knees start to buckle. THWACK! "Fifteen." THWACK! "Sixteen." THWACK! "Seventeen." Lucy was now out and out crying. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! "Eighteen, nineteen, twenty." 

Lucy straights and faces Aquarius. "I'm sorry I dropped your key. It'll never happen again." She says as she continues to cry.

Aquarius nods. "Good." And disappears back through her gate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please only leave reasonable constructive criticism. And Zero rude comments.


End file.
